Sound of Change
by RainDragon28
Summary: A one-shot about Dagur and Heather's thoughts during Maces and Talons part 2. (RTTE 2 SPOILER ALERT)


Heather was held by the Dragon Hunters after her cover had been blown. She knew that without help, she didn't stand a chance against the Dragon Hunters, especially with her brother on their side. While she had been held in one of the dragon proof cages on the island, she had hoped and prayed for someone to find her and rescue her, knowing there was no way she could get out of this mess all by herself. Windshear was captured too, and so was the Flightmare. She didn't know exactly what Viggo had in store for the two dragons, but one thing she knew for sure was that she was bait for her friends. Her axe had been taken away and placed beside a covered cage located lower on the island, among the wild dragons'. She immediately knew that when one of the Dragon Riders would find the axe, they would think they found her. But it was just a trap...

Before even at least seeing her friends arrive from the sky, she had been taken underground, where she wouldn't be found by the others. Of course Viggo expected the Dragon Riders to come rescue her, or at least try. He gave instructions to two of his men and Dagur to take her underground, in the many tunnels that were almost impossible to find your way back out.

After being told by Viggo to stop thinking and follow orders, Dagur hadn't in mind to do exactly as demanded. Being chief and told to follow orders wasn't a good match for Dagur. The young man had only accomplish part one of his task when he decided to play alone.

He lead his sister guarded by two of Viggo's men down below the island like demanded. His mind was set on one thing. Free his sister. He had asked Ryker, Viggo's older brother, if he doesn't ever just wanted to kick the living yak dung out of his younger brother. The man had answered with a clear yes. But then Ryker went face to face with the Berserker chief, looking at him straight in eyes, informing him that Viggo was his brother, and to never forget that. It left the deranged man with the thought of the prisoner. His sister.

Dagur was supposed to bring the prisoner into a specific place underground, somewhere he knew she wouldn't be able to escape. Instead of continuing in a straight line, deeper down in the island, Dagur pointed into a different direction for Heather to go. He looked down at her with such a soft gaze that you wouldn't even have recognized the man. But she hadn't noticed, and walked in the direction her brother was pointing her to go. Heather looked up at him with shame, and lowered her gaze once more, looking down at her feet as she marched. The guards followed the girl, guarding her from behind so she didn't try escaping.

''Wait. This doesn't seem right.'' the masked guard said, looking around him, noticing that they weren't going in the right direction.

''Aye, Viggo specifically said—'' the second guard said agreeing with the other. But he never got the chance to finish when his head was slammed with the other guard's, knocking both of them out clean.

''News flash! I no longer care what Viggo has to say.'' Dagur mocked after sending both Hunters unconscious.

Heather turned around in surprise as soon as she heard the grunting sounds coming from both guards. She then looked up at Dagur in shock, wondering what his next move would be. The man looked straight in his sister's frightened green eyes, not looking happy at all.

''Dagur, please.'' she begged, placing her shackled hands forward as she saw him take hold of his axe. ''Don't...'' He raised the weapon above his head and brought it down, breaking the shackles that kept Heather away from her freedom. She exclaimed when she thought that he would kill her, but turned out he didn't. She gasped as soon as she saw her hands free, staring at them with astonishment. She looked up at her brother, unsure about the situation. He whistled, calling for a special dragon that belonged to a special someone. When familiar noises reached Heather's ears from behind her, she turned around almost immediately, and ran for the one and only Razorwhip she knew.

''Windshear! You're okay.'' she cried out, wrapping her arms around the dragon's heavy armed neck. In response, Windshear growled lovely, making sounds coming deep down her throat.

The young girl turned around to face the man that had freed her, a grateful look on her face. But Dagur was already walking away. He turned halfway around, but didn't say anything and just continued on.

It may not have been much, but to Heather, this act meant everything. Dagur wasn't the kind of Viking to have done that. Plus knowing she was a traitor, this was something she would never have expected from the man.

He had put all his trust into her. He had proved that he would protect her from Ryker and the Dragon Hunters if they ever tried to hurt her. He actually cared about her. More than she could imagine. He helped her, even though she was on the Dragon Riders' side. And she... she made him believe she would do the same...

Maybe, just maybe, Dagur wasn't the evil, mad, senseless, deranged man everyone considered him to be...

Maybe the man did have a good side. And if it was possible for him to make that light grow, then Heather would help him do so. After all, he was her brother. She wouldn't let him go before returning the favor.


End file.
